


Cooldown

by fynndin



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Jotun!Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, kind of, with pseudo-deep babbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/pseuds/fynndin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony comes home from an exhausting meeting, Loki knows just the right thing to let him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing any kind of smut and ff. Hope you enjoy it. I guess making a plan of what should happen beforehand would have been a good idea, but what gives. Here it is!

He threw his jacket over the nextbest chair's armrest and, while ruffling his fingers through his hair, tried to decide whether he should head towards the bedroom or just crash on the couch immediately. In the bedroom someone was certainly waiting already. After all he had planned to be back hours ago.

For now it was the couch. As much as Tony had wished for Loki's caressing touch and some softly spoken words in private while he had still been at the meeting, right now the prospect of having anyone around to interact made him cringe. He felt drenched and tired while his body was wide awake. He hated that state. He fell into the cushions like a sack of potatoes, head tilted backwards onto the backrest, unfocused eyes directed at the ceiling.

And as much as he hated that, too, his mind went back to the last meeting he had attended. He still wasn't sure if he had just dodged a huge disaster or steered right into it. Only time would tell. How could he have agreed to let Pep leave all the management to him for an entire week of holidays during such a busy phase? And how did she even put up with that den full of predators hidden among the part of the management that really wanted to help keep everything up and running? This meeting for one had felt more like wrestling with a pool of snakes than a mere planning-session.

Second-guessing pretty much every single decision he had made today, he covered his face with his hands. A thought sneaked into his mind that he even had forgotten to grab his usual drink first thing when entering his appartment. His fingers slid down slowly and his legs were already in the movement of getting him up from the couch, when he saw two deep, green eyes staring back at him, full of compassion mixed with a hint of a smirk.

"Didn't sleep well during the meeting this time?", Loki asked, well aware of Tony's normal approach to discussions with management.

Tony sighed. "No. Somehow I was disturbed by nightmares of sneering hyenas that tried to rip my company apart." Eyes closed again he was almost startled when something cold touched his hand.

"I thought you'd need this when I saw you come in." Tony's hand took what had touched him and grabbed something familiarly cool and heavy. A glass filled with a generous amount of scotch. "Oh you're such a dear", he exclaimed before emptying the glass at once. The slight scratching of the alcohol going down his throat was relaxing on it's own, even before the real effect kicked in.

Loki started to massage his shoulders, his hands first softly exploring what was there, then on meeting some sore spots, pressing more firmly to erase the small lumps. Tony groaned, knowing that the pain now would make him feel better soon. He sat there and just let it happen, entirely unmotivated to do anything. He wanted to enjoy it, to relax but for some reason while his shoulders started to feel better, his mind only tensed up more.

The massage stopped. "Want to go to the bed?", Loki asked. "You seem to be quite exhausted and I guess I could help you to come down." Tony didn't even have to look up to know, what the sly twinkle in those georgously green eyes looked like. Most of the time, that twinkle alone, with all the naughtiness it promised, sufficed to get him at least interested. Today it did nothing. He sighed. "Any other day, I'd be up for it, Snowflake, but right now ..." He paused. "I guess I'm just done for the day."

The god was about to put on a smirking smile and make some witty comment, but held back at the last moment. He went for a more serious expression instead. "Sorry. Didn't want to bother you. Want to sleep alone tonight?"

Tony didn't know. The idea of thinking about it made him feel thirty years older. After something that might have been a few seconds or but could just as well have been ten minutes he shook his head. Being alone probably wouldn't help. After all, even now Loki's presence felt soothing, comforting. Like being home. And now as the lean body fell down onto the couch next to him, he was quite sure that his mood had improved at least a little. He still felt like a wrung towel.

An irresistably compassionate and heartwarming smile that called all the tales about him lies appeared on the god's face. "Come here!" He patted on his lap. "Lie down. I might have an idea." Tony didn't ask what that idea was. Curiosity could wait for later, but putting his head down seemed nice, so he did that. He was greeted by long, gentle fingers combing through his hair.

His thoughts soon drifted back to what had happened throughout the day. He didn't want them to but still, snippets of the conversations came back to his mind. He pushed them aside but whenever his mind got too eased, they disrupted the silence. He sat up, leaving the busy hands hanging in mid-air, Loki staring at him in surprise. He groaned. "Damnit. I guess I need another drink. I'm just... maybe I should sleep."

Loki let out a soft shush, his hands hovering over Tony's shoulders for a brief moment. Then they made contact, first just resting there. "You could at least give me a chance, couldn't you?" The hands on Tony's shoulders seemed to gain weight. Gently but with an unstoppable determination they pressed him back down. For an instant he thought about resisting, getting up, walking away. But anyway. He may as well give the idea - whatever it might be - a try. Just going to bed was always an option after all.

He had almost expected to feel idle fingers travelling over his body when he finally was lying back at the couch, head in the familiar lap again. Instead he felt a soothingly cool palm making contact with his right cheek, tilting his head slightly upwards so that he was looking straight at Loki's face when he opened his eyes. "Ok, now here is all you have to do", the god announced, "Let go. Listen to me and let go of everything. Just let your mind slip..."

"Look, Dasher, it's not that easy", Tony groaned. His body tensed in anticipation of getting up. Just one more moment of feeling the palm cool his face. "I know you mean well, but right now I..."

"And obey!" Tony forgot the words he wanted to say. The hand had moved from his cheek to his neck, holding his jaw and neck in place and without applying much pressure it seemed to be as firm and unremovable as a vice. When Tony looked up he saw green eyes that lacked all the former compassion. They seemed to lock up his gaze, making him unable and maybe unwilling to look away. Another hand was resting flat on his chest. It was indeed resting there but Tony was convinced that, if he now tried to get up, he wouldn't be ablbe to move a single inch. He exhaled sharply in surprise.

After a moment of shock, his thoughts began to run wild. He had never been the one to follow orders, but right now following this one seemed quite appealing. Was Loki manipulating him? Might all these months, years even of intimate relationship and trust have been a facade? Had Loki been fooling him into trust just to break it into pieces right now and ruin Tony once and for all? It didn't feel like it, never had, but then again, he had also never seen Loki like that.

A battle was raging in his head, leaving him unable to know what to do now.

\-------------------------------

Loki held back an amused smile. Tony looked unsettled, frightened even. He had strived for surprise and maybe a bit of a shock, but this had not been what he had been going for. Then it dawned on him. Of course, as sturdy as the trust between them had grown, he was putting it to the test. After all he had tried to kill Tony and enslave all of his kind once. And Tony was probably as bad at reading hidden feelings as Loki was at faking them. He needed pressure but maybe he had overdone it a bit.

His hand loosened up, giving the clenched jaw a few millimeters of freedom to move. He allowed his face to show a hint of softness, his eyes to calm down, letting some of the former warmth drift back into his gaze.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." His pale fingers made a harsh contrast when they lightly wandered through the black beard and stubbles of the head in his lap. "Nor will I make you do anything that you would regret." He even gave a calming smile that brought back a bit of ease to Tony's eyes. "I merely plan to take away that huge burden of yours for this night." Softly his hand slipped back into the spot where he had started out. "That burden of" his fingers tensed, hand snapping shut again "free will."

The last words had been a low growling. His face went back to cold calculation and Tony's eyes widened again, but this time while still looking afraid he was not close to panic. At least not too close. That would do perfectly.

\-------------------------------

Confusion mixed with the strong urge to do just what the god told him. Tony couldn't decide whether it was magic, charisma or something else entirely. It felt like a deep, inner longing, almost animalistic. The idea of pushing all of his responibilities, decisions and choices he had to make, - even just the ones for this evening - over to someone else promised relief. He repeatedly weighed back and forth. Long built trust and intimacy, all of it had always seemed so genuine. Then again, Loki was the god of mischief and Tony had never before seen him like that. Dangerous, unrelenting, personified predominance. Something pushed him over the edge. He'd give in. For better or worse. 

He realized that he had drifted off, staring blankly, his absentminded glare caught by glistening green. As he snapped back into focus, that green turned into godly eyes, which were demanding. Demanding him to surrender. And while he had decided to do just that, he needed another stretching few moments to realize that this penetrating stare would not end before he openly said so.

An unpronounced sound escaped his throat. He swallowed and tried again. This time he managed an almost hushed, faint "Yes." Loki lifted one brow. Either in question or disbelief. Certainly not in satisfaction. After waiting for a few more seconds, Tony found the face come closer. He didn't know what to expect, but he was surprised to find a mouth close to is ear. Very close. Then he heard a whisper: "If you don't give a well audible answer soon, I'll have to take this as denial. Do you want me to assert your obedience in other ways? It would be very much to my delight."

Tony put together what was left of his self-assuredness and pronounced a clear "Yes."

He almost winded in discomfort as he was rewarded with a question: "What do you mean with 'yes'? Elaborate. Speak in sentences."

Trying to put an entire sentence together in his mind, he became painfully aware that this sentence would have to proclaim his obedience to someone else. Something he'd only do under massive threats of consequences, that would be unavoidable otherwise. Then again, the vice-like grip around his jaw and neck, the still seemingly loose hand on his arc reactor and a stare that could as well have been a dagger on his throat felt like a pretty real threat. Without promised harm, but frightening still. "Yes, I will follow your orders."

"Good. Very good." The smile found its way back upon Loki's face. "So I take it that I can now withdraw the constraint from your head and you will still behave. Show me that you speak true." Tony's head was free again. The hand on his chest remained where it was. "Lift your head!" He did. His neck and shoulders reminded him of his uncomfortable bodypostures throughout the day. 

"Open your mouth!", Loki demanded. Now, Tony saw where this was going. His lips parted.

Sensing a situation he could estimate, Tony's gaze became less intense. He almost closed his eyes. Sharp fingernails ever so softly trailed over his skalp. "If not for better knowledge, one might guess that you expect me to kiss you", Loki commented nonchalantly. The slight confusion stopped the shivers of comfort that had been induced by the meandering movement on his head. Tony slowly closed his mouth.

The instant that his lips touched, the fingers clenched his hair painfully. His eyes flew open, once again switching to the expression of a deer in headlights. "I did not give any order to change the state of your mouth", Loki snarled. Tony's jaw dropped, for surprise as well as to follow the order. "I do not care what you expect me to do. You will do what I say and what I say only. And as I am now your life, your center, your world, I further expect you to not as much as turn your eyes away without my permission."

A tiny part of Tony's mind could not help but to think that this situation was indeed rather surreal. Under normal circumstances, his impish mind remarked, he'd have a hearty laugh at the god's current choice of words. Just as this part of his mind made an attempt to gain more control, trying to make him say something he'd certainly regret, a word cracked through his mind like a bullwhip: "Understood?" Rebellious thoughts shattered to bits when he found an unrelenting stare boring into his mind, pressing for an answer.

He had to swallow again, for two reasons. First to gulp down a few hundred sassy replies that certainly would not help him now. Second, because he realized that replying would require him to at least somewhat close his mouth. He decided to go for a helpless, questioning glare, confronted with this dilemma. Loki smiled what could only be called a mischieveous smirk. Silence seemed to be at least not the worst choice. "It seems that you are - after all - able to learn. Here is another rule: If I ask you something, you answer. If answering implies the interruption of your obedience to a given order, you may do so for as long as it takes you to answer, but no longer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, that's clear." Tony even managed a steady voice for these three words. Then his mouth gaped open again. He was rewarded with a kiss, which was followed by a soft whisper to his ear.

"I am not yet entirely sure what I want to do to you. It would be in your interest to keep me in a good mood." Loki set up straight again. "You may close your mouth. And then take off my shirt."

\-----------------------------------

Loki's face was frozen in an almost neutral half-smile, all the while his mind was racing. He really should have thought this through. Yes, sexual dominance was one of his strong points and this had been a tempting idea to him for a long while but this was Tony Stark, self-absorbed quickwit and not in the least a willing submissive. Even his legendary intruding stare could only get him so far. In the long run he'd have to maintain a tightly knit plot and never let the strings go loose. Up until now the human face expressed confusion, interest and the fear of a caught rabbit.

Soon he'd realize that Loki was not the snake here but still Loki - god of mischief by name and title, but tamed by love and care. That was all the time that was left. Before that happened, the god had to turn that look of fear into the unfocused gaze of sub-space. He'd better come up with a plan to get there soon and he'd better get started now.

\-----------------------------------

To his suprise taking Loki's shirt off almost felt a bit forbidden. He had seen the god naked before. He had laid these abs and the chest bare many times, but now for some reason he had this feeling as if it was not his place to marvel shamelessly over how the pale, soft skin stretched tightly over well toned muscles, accentuating every movement when Loki cooperatively lifted his arms or turned to make the undressing easier. He became uncomfortably aware of how much stronger than himself the god had to be. Tony wasn't sure what was going on here. Would Loki use his strength and raw power to enforce his will and commands? It was a game, sure, but was there thirst for power hidden underneath?

At least taking a shirt off did not seem to be an integral part of some evil plan. Also, helping with the gain of world-domination was something he'd regret, so that was off limits after Loki's own words. With abs like these, on the other hand, Loki might not need an attack plan to rule the world. A strip show might do.

His hands may or may not have hesitated a bit while that thought started to take form in his head. He suddenly found his head tilted upwards by a longfingered hand.

Loki looked at him - or rather boared into his mind with stares throughout a dramatically long pause. "You are taking an awfully long stretch of time." Green eyes , straightly forcing their way into his mind, catching the rising, lewd thoughts and crushing them like nauseating insects. "Did I at any given time instruct you to interrupt your actions? I don't recall any such thing."

 

Right. In his surprise Tony had stopped his movements of undressing in mid-air, luckily not drooling over the sight. He went back to the ordered task.

"And hurry up!"

Tony hurried. A few moments later he pulled the shirt over Lokis head, leaving his torso uncovered. Tony silentely asked himself if this view would ever get anything but breathtaking to him. Loki had, soon after getting accustomed to Midgardian clothing, found his looks most appealing in rather tight, straight-cut, dark jeans, held by a broad belt with a huge, gilded, celtic-knot-shaped buckle. The gold and his green eyes only enhanced the fact that everything else about him seemed to be taken out of a most artistic black and white photograph. A perfectly shaped body, milk-white skin contrasted by jetblack hair and pants, every inch from his carefully controlled face to the probably precisely placed tips of his fingers expressing pride, boredom, superiority.

"Your looks would fluster me", Loki's voice ripped through these thoughts, "but it somehow gets into the way of you being at my service. On your knees!"

The command hit a strange spot. Tony practically felt his thoughts focus on one direction, but before they reached their destination he registered movement. Too fast for him to clearly identify what exactly happened in the dim light. Suddenly Loki was closer, taking his shoulders, effortlessly pulling him off of the couch and placing him on the ground in one swift, firm motion. He could now shift his weight and end up sitting on his heels or he could stand up. He lifted his upper body and was immediatly pushed down onto his heels. Once again hands clenched around his shoulders.

What the hell was going on here? Was this still a game?

\-----------------------------------

As so often in his life, Loki just hoped for his intuition not to fail him. He had it in his guts that now was a good point to reassure Tony of the safety and comfort of the situation. The man was indeed a burnt child and whenever his behaviour seemed to head into the right direction to submit, his busy mind went into an alarmed state. Whether another confirmation of his freedom in this situation would pull him back into reality or rather ease his way into submission was yet to be seen.

Loki smiled and while one of his hands remained on Tony's shoulder, holding him in place, the other slid up to cup the man's cheek, holding the side of his neck and the thumb resting on his cheekbone. "You still don't trust me, so I will explain. I don't want you to kneel and give yourself up to make you my little puppet, but to give you some time off. Listen to yourself! Deep inside of you is something, it may be small and reluctant, a side you rarely let show. You guard it well to keep yourself from being harmed and rightfully so for it is fragile, soft and helpless. But it is also a part of you that needs care and attention every now and then."

When his left hand registered that Tony's shoulder slowly softened up a bit, he gently stroked over Tony's eyes, signalling him to close them. Tony allowed it, but while the body let out the tension his face became clouded by trouble.

Loki proceeded, carefully keeping his voice slightly above a whisper. "I want you to let this side show, only here, now and to me. I can give no proof that I deserve it. I can but ask you to trust me, when I say that I will not abuse it nor will I ever mention, use or even so much as acknowledge its existence outside this scenery. By taking it into my care for the next hours and none more if this is what you wish for, I do not believe myself to have any rights to it, whatsoever. I would simply feel honored by your trust and try my best to be worthy of it."

Tony's expression was caught somewhere between doubt and physical pain. His lips moved as if he was grasping for words. Finally he found them: "This side - is it supposed to frighten me?"

Now it was Loki's turn to roll around words in his mouth until they seemed right. "What would 'supposed to' even mean here? Some welcome it as a part of themselves, some learn to live with it while hating it. But yes, a lot of people are afraid when they discover it, so regarding your well controled nature, that's very well possible." He gave the words a few moments to sink in and saw the face in front of him shift from troubled to deep in thoughts.

"Now if you want to get out of this situation", the god proceeded, "feel free to do so. Tell me or just walk away as you please. If you want to leave it later, speak the words 'My berries' and whatever it is that I am doing, I'll let go of it immediately, no questions asked." Tony's brows furrowed. Not troubled but questioning. He expected something more. The other option. Loki leaned in forward, pulling the head he held in for a whisper. "If you want me to proceed now, kneel."

The wrinkle between Tony's brows vanished. The muscles of his neck and shoulders declamped until his head was lowered slightly. Before he had just been placed on the ground. Now he was kneeling. Loki smiled - the game was on.

\-----------------------------------

It was a new sensation for Tony, entirely. He was waiting in what had to be patience. Patience, because what he had found when looking for that sentiment that Loki hat talked about, was the wish to push all of his responsibilities, struggles and worries over to someone else, letting them decide upon his actions, upon his wishes and goals. He was a blank page, waiting to be written on.

After what could have been a few seconds or just as well several minutes he felt a hand back on his face, this time the thumb was idly wandering around one corner of his mouth, eventually sliding across his lower lip. After the deprivation of sensations and thoughts before, the feeling was all he could focus on. The thumb reached the other edge, changed direction, travelled over his upper lip in a dazzlingly slow manner. Other corner, back over the lower lip. He expected something. Upper lip. Expectation became tension, making him exhale deeply. The thumb pressed into the edge and returning to it's way back, it pressed down his lower lip, parting it from the upper one. Instead of returning the same way, the thumb pressed into his mouth, pushing his jaw a bit lower, teasing his tongue.

He flinched as a second touch interrupted his meditative state. It was another hand, wandering in slow circles over his skin. The touch alternated between gentle fingertips and even gentler but obviously sharp fingernails, leaving a trail of tingling skin. His back and his tongue seemed to battle about his attention, both sensations taking up far too much of his mental capacities to share. As minimal as it was, the situation almost overwhelmed him when the strokes on his back started alternating with harsh grabbing. A strong, deft hand dug into muscles, kneaded them, pulled until it got barely over the edge of hurting. Each of the sudden releases wrenched a soft moan from his throat.

Eventually the two hands on his skin mixed into one meshed feeling, soft, strong, yet demanding. He wouldn't have complained if it just had stayed like that for hours to come, but of course, it didn't. A tug at his shirt made him strangely aware of the thin cotton, resting on various spots of his upper body. It rustled and spots shifted. Light pressure on the side of his face made him aware that he had stopped responding to the movements of the thumb. Moving fabric on shoulders, chest and belly was assimilated into the mixture of sensations which shortly after was expanded by slightly chill air on his chest.

His shirt was pulled back, over his shoulders, down his arms, tugged out of his pants and discarded with a faint rustle. Gentle fingernails found their ways through his probably messy hair to draw complex patterns onto his scalp, making shivers run down his spine. His attention once again tried to grasp everything in and on itself. His tongue playing or rather being played with, saliva that by now had dripped along the thumb, through one corner of his mouth and started to draw a thin, chill, wet strain towards his chin. Fingernails, evoking electrical tingles on his head that sometimes crept down over his neck to run down his spine as sweet, shuddering goosebumps. Fingertips, pushing, pulling, kneading muscles and in between gently scratching skin.

There was something off. Three distinct sensations. When doubt slowly made it's way through the stupor that filled Tony's head, some of the fingernails from his head changed their pace, quickly dropping down his neck, tracing his right chest muscle. Four? His mind came to a sudden halt when a palm that was somewhere between chill and freezing pressed flat onto his chest. He tried to remain in a straight posture, but eventually was pulled backwards, hands remaining on his body, busy with caressing him on various spots.

His small world of sensations exploded when his back was pressed against something. First a chill that reminded him of leaning against a glass door, but this one went deeper. Pressing into a somewhat soft yet firm surface the cold seemed to seep into him. Whatever that was, it didn't seem to get warm, much more absorb all heat in range. He drew in a sharp breath and his eyes flung open. 

There was Loki in front of him. Smiling like a cat in cream, his hands still on Tony's confused body, still pressing down Tony's jaw with one thumb, the other hand somewhere down on the stomach that had now tensed up in surprise and faint shock. Loki's eyes lifted, focusing something above, probably behind the human's head. With a hint of a nod, the thumb and the hand on the stomach were withdrawn. Swiftly the god got back into his previous pose on the couch, every inch a god. Head tilted slightly backwards, he half closed his eyes, almost like a painter, reckoning his finished piece of art. Pleased by what he saw.

That left Tony for once able to take in the situation, looking away from those capturing green eyes. His back was still bleeding precious warmth into something that was slightly cooler than a comfortable chill, slowly draining him. The hand on his chest had by now lowered the temperature of his arc reactor below comfort point, seeping coldness directly into his chest. He looked down. The hand was blue, not blue as a cold human hand, but the rich, satiated colour of the deep sea that denied every existence of red, warm blood in its veins. Another equally blue, equally cold lower arm crossed over his face, leaving the hand that had crawled over his skalp now resting flat on his cheek. 

It soon tilted his head sideways and a bit upward, which made him stare into that contorted, blue tinted version of Loki's face. He had already seen the Jotun before, but never this close and he had certainly never felt that touch that seemed to absorb heat. Tony wondered if it would ever stop or if it would just drain him entirely.

Eyes, red and glistening like rubys were not at all less capturing than the green, human looking ones. His gaze travelled along the straight, symmetric lines on blue skin and came to rest on a vampire-like smile, including sharp fangs and an expression that promised to devour him - in one way or another.

Tony's body started to tremble. An instinct called for him to struggle, wiggle out of the grip, fight, run away. One thing holding him back was that hypnotizing stare that refused to let him go. The other was a hesitant, yet comforting whisper in the back of his head: "He won't hurt me. He promised not to. He's still the same one as before. Right?" And a third thing holding him back were two arms that had proven to be well capable of lifting him effortlessly, one of them making sure that he faced the being that seemed determined to give him hypothermia. 

Thin, firm lips pressed onto his own, parting to let a surprisingly warm tongue travel into his mouth and start a game of exploration that he knew just too well. Yes, this was still Loki. With the comfort of this thought, muscles that he didn't even realized he had strained, relaxed, making him what seemed to be a loose bundle of bodyparts, still trembling from cold but at the same time lacking the will to do anything against it. 

A hand on his right knee turned him around, making him face the frostgiant who still refused to let go of the vigorous, demanding kiss. Tony had again closed his eyes, helplessly caught between arousal from the tongue playing in his mouth and gentle fingernails once more roaming his body and the unrelenting coldness that refused to leave, even though his back was now caressed by the comparatively warm air of the room. Fingernails came to a halt and an arm wrapped around his waist, picking him up. His legs had gone a bit numb from the unfamiliar sitting posture but it didn't matter. He was carried over to the couch without any use of them.

Slowly he was lowered towards the cushion, greeted by arms around his chest and hip, greedily pulling him donwards. Warm arms, pressing him into a warm body. Shivers of comfort errupted everywhere over his body when a mouth with seemingly burning breath started to nibble on one of his ears. Soon enough his entire back felt like burning from the sudden shift in temperature. By shifting his own body on the couch, Loki pulled him into a horizontal position. Resting now in full length on the warm Asgardian body while Jotun hands and mouth started to roam his chest, stomach and shoulders, Tony was unable to decide, what to feel. Partially he even wished to be back, nestled in the cold. This game was making his head spin in overstimulation.

The sudden warmth and comfort reminded his body of something. Previously held back by trembles of cold, he became aware of a now painfully impressive erection. In fact he felt like one single touch between his legs might make him burst at that very moment. Be it by coincidence or by reading minds, Loki chose this moment to start nestling on Tony's pants. Pulling them down he once again drove the human crazy by following the seam with a trail of cold, light kisses along the inner thigh. Reaching the less sensitive calf, he added fingers travelling over skin. All the while warm arms pressed his own to his sides, leaving him almost immobile as his ear was further caressed by hot breath and occasionally gentle teeth or a hot, slick tongue fidgeting over skin. 

Pants and socks were stripped off of his feet. Tony clenched his teeth so hard, he could hear them grind when icy hands closed around his previously comfortably temperated feet for a shocking moment. A glance down showed him amused sparkles in ruby red eyes and a shark grin. A brief thought of viscious revenge tried to poke into Tony's mind but was quickly chased away by tender lips nibbling upwards along the inside of his left thigh, promising things.

He stood corrected regarding the impression that he'd cum at any touch. He probably would have at any touch he had expected. His cock being surrounded by the already somewhat familiar seeping cold did not help to reduce the arousal but also made his lower body tense up in shock. Unable to decide whether to give in to the cold and simply deflate or follow the state of arousal and try to grow even further Tony's entire nether region fell into a confused, painful throbbing when the Jotun hand started to stroke his penis in a slow, teasing pace. He winced. A soft chuckle came up next to his ear.

Physiological confusion reached a new level when he was pulled upwards a bit just to feel a warm hand starting to knead his balls. The two hands began a well orchestrated play. The cold hand, while preventing him from climaxing, changed to long, faster movements. After a few strokes it slowed down while the warm hand put noticably more strength into the movement on his testicles. Both actions took turns, never falling into a predictable rhythm while avoiding temporal interference. There was certainly no getting used to that.

He thought he had been entirely lost just to discover that it could get worse. Heat and cold blurred into a wild swirl of sensations when the hands started switching positions. When he had just started to enjoy the cool touch on his balls, it went back to teasing his head, each time leaving the skin to fingers that felt almost burning in comparison. He couldn't say that it was entirely uncomfortable but the sheer overload of sensations made him squirm and twist. The Aesir behind him caught both his elbows with one free hand, pinning them to his sides while the frostgiant corrected his position to sit square over his legs. While minimizing the movement of his struggles, the constraints intensified how it felt.

Tony whimpered. He rebelled against his captors, eventually bit his lip in sheer distress. Suddenly his head was clenched between a collar bone and a chin. The storm of dancing heat and cold slowed down a bit, making it possible again to focus and take in the words that reached his ear. "Do not hold back, my precious one. There is no need for reluctance. Quite the opposite. I want to hear you." 

A tongue started dancing around his shaft, slowly making its way to the head. All the while cold and hot fingers kept on squeezing, stroking and gently kneading his balls. One cold hand started an exploration across his belly, up his chest and back down across the sensitive skin of his side, where it left tangible streaks, using sharp fingernails. The tongue had found the head of his penis, swirling around it shortly before light suction pulled it into a wet, welcoming mouth. Tony started to moan, occasionally transitioning to high whinces when his head started to spin and he didn't know where to hide or even what to hide from exactly.

"Is it too much for you?", Loki asked. Tony's head bobbed up and down, managing something that might sound like a 'yes'. "Splendid. It's not that I don't enjoy the looks and sounds of you, squirming, but in the end I want to hear you scream." Tony allowed his moans to grow louder, but it didn't seem to suffice. While his cock was now taken up entirely by the mouth around it, Loki's Jotun body pressed into his thighs, making him once more shiver and twitch. "I said: Scream!" Icy arms slung around his waist, making him flinch like a more intense version of cold hands tucked under a shirt. He growled. His hip was pulled harder towards Loki's head, a skilled tongue teasing every inch of his penis. While he was aroused beyond compare, his entire nether regions were caught in such cold that it was very efficiently preventing him from cumming. Frustration that had built up inside of him was let out into one, long roar.

With quick, exhausted breaths he tried to get back into normal shape. Halfway there, he realized how the cold arms retreated from his body. It seemed like Loki had found what he wanted. Maybe now he'd let him cum. Tony looked down as the Jotun lifted his head. He sat up and leaned back, commenting Tony's depserate whimper with a self-complacent grin.

The Asgardian version of Loki sat up, pushing Tony into an upard position, too. The human threw him a helpless glance and as an answer was turned around and thrown once more into the lap of the frostgiant, who immediately constrained his arms at the shoulders, pulling Tony's entire back into the cold body. Tony fell, even after resting already he still felt like falling. He was tired. He closed his eyes and simply let the cold take over him. Despite it being kind of threatening before, now it felt cozy. He was afraid of getting lost in there. No, he wasn't. He should have been but he couldn't find the willingness to fear anything inside him.

Again a mouth started caressing first his balls then his length. At the beginning it felt painfully hot but he slowly adapted to it. Caught up in the now strangely comforting coldness, the Jotun nibbling at various spots on his shoulders with his horns occasionally resting on Tony's head, he slowly felt himself drift closer and closer to the climax. It was not the usual hunt, always afraid to break the charm. He would surely get there. Every back and forth of the mouth enhanced the sweet pressure in his testicles. Soon he'd be there. His entire lower body seemed to flutter. "Oh Loki", he whispered. Another stroke, he felt himself melt into the Jotun holding him. By now his arms were not constrained anymore. It didn't matter, they were as useful as bags full of pudding.

The next one surprised him. A flick of the tongue over his head made his body tense up, eyes wide open and drawing in one sharp breath. Once more his penis was encased entirely by Loki's mouth. When he was in completely his breathing halted and he reared up. The god swallowed around his penis. Tony came in an explosion of feelings, stars dancing in front of his eyes. The echo around him made him aware that he must be screaming with full force. The body behind his got once more busy, constraining him to the couch. Three intense throbs long he felt cumming into Loki's mouth, then the god started withdrawing, slowly, caressing the shaft and eventually the head with his tongue.

'Gentle' was the only word that came into Tony's mind when he saw the expression Loki was giving him. Maybe one could have added 'caring'. It was a bit confusing. Tony did not feel like he needed that much care. He was pulled over into a warm, strong hug. It was only then that he realized how incredibly cold he was. Cold, tired, but in some strange way satsified, even though he couldn't quite pin down what about. He leaned into the chest next to him, nudged his head into the offered shoulder and glanced around. The Jotun was gone just as quick as he had come.

Tony was about to think up some witty comment, but found himself still caught in a strange, confused state that effectively prevented clear thinking. The attempt to be his witty, controled self again broke something loose inside of him. He felt unprepared, unable to get up, to be strong again already now. He gulped. He could not remember being harmed this evening but he felt so vulnerable that even the idea of getting back to being him appeared frightening. A faint tickle on his cheek made him aware that he was crying. Another dam broke and he started sobbing uncontrolably.

Loki snatched a blanket from somewhere on the couch, draped it around them and captured Tony in a tight hug, gently stroking hair and pushing the held head into his shoulder.

"Take it slowly, sweet one", he ushered and pressed a kiss onto the wild mess of hair. "There is no need to hurry."

Realizing that there was indeed no need to hurry or get back into the world of clear thinking that appeared a bit frightening to him right now, he leaned into it, welcomed the cozy blanket and put his arm around the waist next to him. Having Loki take over his entire world and thoughts had been surprisingly comforting and peaceful. It was only when he put that thought into words in his head that he realized how scary it sounded.

\-----------------------------------

Tony breaking into tears was not what Loki had expected, but it had not taken him entirely by surprise. He took it as a compliment. The tears had been necessary but he would not have expected to be so trusted. It made his head tingle a bit, which made him almost miss the question that Tony mumbled with mouth partly pressed into a shoulder.

"Did you put some kind of spell on me?" Loki had almost expected some question of that kind. Still the concern in it caused a sharp sting, dampening his good mood a bit. He had hoped for it not to come. The body resting on him stayed relaxed. Apparently Tony did not fear any possible answer, he just wanted one.

"I did not use any kind of magic on you, no. I'm glad you asked, though. I'd have to think you stupid otherwise, but furtheron rest assured of this: I would never do any such thing without your explicit and honest consent." His voice had been calm, but his tone very serious. He eased up a bit now. "Except of course if you count me summoning a copy of myself as magic I put on you. I couldn't resist that and it doesn't involve tinkering with your mind, so I hope this was acceptable for you."

Tony hummed into his chest, smiling. From all Loki knew, this probably counted as a yes. 

"What I did on the other hand, was something that some might call psychological trickery."

He placed a kiss on Tony's forehead before he went on speaking. When his lips pulled away the head turned towards him, looking him in the eyes. He was grateful for that. Seeing the fearless interest in Tony's eyes made it easier to explain.

"Every self-aware being is only free and living because it combines a chaos of all the things that make up this universe. This comes with everyone having at least traces of every strain that one could possibly imagine in a person. Many are balanced, some ar not, but noone truly, entirely lacks any characteristic. As a result you, as well as I for example, while being rather dominating in nature, contain our share of submission. That strange, sometimes sudden urge to give in and let someone else take over. You see it as weakness and in account of the world you live in and the life you had so far, who could blame you for that? What I found to be true for me is that it is indeed weakness to let this side roam freely whenever it shows.

"Letting it show when I am by myself is acceptable, but often frustrating. Dwelling in it when there is someone to catch me, maybe even press me forward until I reach my very lowest and lift me back up carefully and slowly, that on the other hand is true delight. For myself and in my experience also for the one guiding me, given a certain connection."

Tony's brows had furrowed throughout this. He turned away, apparently deep in thoughts. A few moments later he spoke up again: "Can't that person control you then? Like abuse you if they wish to? Or weaken you when it's bad for you?"

Loki felt another sting. That one hit sore spots, probably too many to count. He took his time to get back a steady voice and swallowed before answering. "Yes. Yes, they can and some will. It is always a gamble. Trust is your currency and at some times you will loose it all. It may take you centuries - well, in your case I'd rather say years - to find new trust and betting it always implies the possibility of loss. But then again, without playing you can't win. Some choose not to play, though."

"Did you ever lose?"

Loki felt how Tony's head turned back up to face him, but didn't dare to look down right now. He wouldn't have been able to. Maybe Tony was out of his comfortable headspace already, but even then, unloading the simmering pain that had piled up along several millenia onto someone who had just found back to ease, someone who couldn't even grasp what suffering such a long lifespan made way for. At least right now was not the time to go there. Maybe never would be.

Probably Tony had by now accepted his lack of an answer as unwillingness to answer. In any way, the human asked something else: "Was it worth it?"

"There certainly have been times in my life where I would have negated that, but time makes up for many things. In restrospect I'd say it surely was. Maybe soon I shall give it another try."

Tony propped up his head on his hand, a mocking smile plastered on his face. "Soon?", he snorted, "So maybe within the next couple of centuries, Evergreen?"

Loki shortly dozed off into thoughts. With a warm smile curling his lips he answered: "Probably a year or two ago that's what I would have guessed, too."

"And what happened since then?"

"You happened, my foolish little mortal." Surprise greeted him from honey-brown eyes.

"So you're saying that you... I mean..." Tony was grasping for words in this unfamiliar context.

"I mean to say that given you should someday feel braced to catch me, I would gratefully let myself fall into your arms." Loki paused to find a confused face looking back at him. 

Tony realized that his mouth was open. He closed it. Then he found words again. "Yeah, that's what, I mean... I couldn't have put it that nicely. And I don't know what to say."

Loki chuckled. "Remind me to mark that day in my calendar later. Anyway, do not feel urged to do something. I would, which doesn't mean I have to. If you do not feel well with something like this, I love you all the same."

What a remarkable day, indeed. Tony stayed silent.


End file.
